


Bulletproof

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [216]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of sex, Aftermath of the Altissian Treaty, Alternative Interpretations of Events, Always-a-girl!Cor, Artificial Limbs, Cybernetics, Dungeons, F/M, Genderbending, Lady Cor Leonis, Regis' Magical Roadtrip, Science Projects, Typical Niflheim Science, implied sex, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: If he stopped focusing on that, he could hear the wealth of sadness and apology hidden behind cold blue eyes. The calculated curiosity that came from seeing Altissia's favorite golden child after he'd gone beneath Renatus' knife. Concern, because if she saw himnow--Ariel turned his head to peer at the man. "How's Cor?"





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnibard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lioness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995162) by [Omnibard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/pseuds/Omnibard). 



> Been having trouble writing, so I threw out a feeler to some friends for a prompt. Omnibard got back to me.  
> Prompt: Write Ariel having a private conversation with Regis. Doesn't matter which Ariel and Regis in which verse.
> 
> Ariel is Omnibard's OC. Regis and Cor belong to square. I'm fussing with ages because of Things.
> 
> Inspired by Chapter One of Omnibard's Lioness.

He stretched out his leg, sensing more than feeling the catch in the joint stress then finally bypass. Not an injury, just a design flaw. Considering it had all been experimental, it was impressive that it worked at all. The other knee was more fluid, newer by three years. A better joint design. It meant that his legs didn't match.

His Royal Majesty (Regis Lucis Caelum the CXII, his elder by five years) stood beyond the barrier, a five by five pane of triple-layer ballistic glass set into Lucian steel. Not as secure as a solid wall would have been, but Ariel knew there was enough of an electrical current running through it to sabotage all his hardware. He was pretty sure the door had its own source, as opposed to being part of the circuit. He could still  _ feel _ it even when they opened the door.

There was another glass barrier between him and the far wall. Ariel didn't consider that to be much of a security feature. He didn't have much interest in escaping. But it made Regis' people feel better to have more than one wall between their king and a prisoner of war.

"I'm afraid I can't offer you better accommodations."

Ariel stretched again, heard the soft  _ twang _ as his knee clicked passed the catch. It wasn't a real offer, just Regis being polite. The politics were too big to actually get him out of here. He'd grown up to this dance back in Altissia. "This is fine. Comfortable. Cold."

The silence stretched. Ariel continued to watch the window out of the corner of his eye, continued to flex his leg. The spring whined,  _ twang, _ released.

If he stopped focusing on that, he could hear the wealth of sadness and apology hidden behind cold blue eyes. The calculated curiosity that came from seeing Altissia's favorite golden child after he'd gone beneath Renatus' knife. Concern, because if she saw him  _ now-- _

Ariel turned his head to peer at the man. "How's Cor?"

A flare of surprise, that he remembered, that he'd  _ care. _ That he'd dare ask, after leaving her deflowered and ruined that last night in Altissia, thighs and bedsheet stained in maiden's blood and the shape of his hand on her hip, body covered in mockery of lover's kiss--

Had he  _ really _ left her that way? Ariel didn't think he had. He'd left her like a thief that night, but sated and  _ pleased, _ maybe sore but with memory of pleasure she'd take with her the rest of her life. She'd wanted him and he, her. And his own life he had expected to end  _ very _ soon. He could no more let her leave without one night of pleasure any more than he could have defied his parents when they said he  _ would  _ go to Niflheim. Perhaps she had been sad; she had been trying half-desperate for him to sneak away with them. A treaty didn't even need to  _ happen. _

Regis frowned, the only hint the turn his thoughts had gone darker. "She's busy," was all he said, but Ariel caught just-- one-- flash--

A girlchild with blond hair swept up in a tail and eyes of lion's blue--

_ Oh. _

He stood up, ignored the  _ twang _ from his knee, took the few steps that drew him to the inner wall. Drew himself up to his full height and stared across the four feet between this barrier and the window. "I want to see her."

A line of tension chased its way across Regis' shoulders. His eyes went hard and he tilted his jaw, subtle but daring. Both hands rested on that cane. Ariel didn't miss the way they tightened. "I'm afraid to say that is not going to happen."

**Author's Note:**

> Three points if you guess who the little girl is.


End file.
